The Worst In Us
by parrillaprepon
Summary: The shattered curse hits Storybrooke and Regina decides to taunt Snow and make Robin jealous. Outlaw Queen with a small Swan Queen crack part. Rated M from chapter 2 and on!
1. Being Hit

**So I've had this idea since last week. This weekend I started writing this and finished it today after I watched the Shattered Sight episode. I wanted some things to make sense with the episode but also make it crackish. I also couldn't decide if I wanted to write an Outlaw Queen fic or Swan Queen so I've decided to put both and make it kind of humorish. To make Regina taunt Snow instead of killing her and making Robin kind of jealous. **

**Chapter 2 might come up later today or tomorrow! **

**I do not own anything! Two of the lines are from last weeks episode Fall and one line is from last nights episode Shattered Sight. **

* * *

><p>"Regina I'm not afraid of you."<p>

"But you really…really should be."

Those were the last words that went through Regina's head as the Shattered Sight curse hit her. A tear fell down as thought about Robin. The Evil Queen may not care about this but Regina did. She knew that after Robin sees her as The Evil Queen their relationship would be over. It didn't matter how hard she tried, her past would always catch up to her. The curse hit and an evil smirk appeared on her face.

As much as she had improved her life and becoming more friendly, being civilized with the Charming's. She'd missed this. She'd missed being evil, pretty much missed everything that had to do with her. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked at the tight dress that brought out every curve of her body in every right way. She smiled.

"I've missed you."

She walked up the stairs from the vault to find out that it was protected.

"Who put up a freaking protection spell?! Must have been lil Charming! Ugh!" She waved her hand and the protections spell went off. Regina was surprised but still satisfied she walked out and was hit with the cold air.

"Maybe I should pay my old friend Snow a visit." She said to herself and headed to the sheriff station.

To her own surprise both Emma and Robin was there.

"Bow down bitches your queen is here." Regina said with a smirk.

The all looked at her, Elsa, Anna & Kristoff were the ones that was shocked the most was standing in a corner, compared to the other's they had never met the famous Evil Queen, they've heard stories but never experienced it in real life. Not until now.

"Regina…?" Came out of Emma's mouth.

"Oh Miss Swan you know very well that it's your Majesty."

Emma swallowed the big lump in her throat.

Regina looked around and landed her eyes on Snow how was looking at her not with fear but with amusement. Regina smirked and looked at Emma.

"So Miss Swan I came her to kill you but since your mother is here I think I'm gonna go in another direction."

"You aren't going to kill my mother right?!"

"Oh no dear as tempting as that sounds, I'm gonna make her suffer in another way." Regina smirked. She walked closer to Emma who was standing against a wall. They were now faced against each other. Extremely close, Regina moved in closer and took a deep breath breathing in Emma's scent. She smiled and closed the gap in between them with a kiss.

Snow gasped and Charming looked away. Robin was standing there in shock what had Regina just done?

"Regina! What the hell!" Emma yelled as they broke apart.

"I told you I would make your mother suffer in a way she'd never experinced before." Regina smirked once again.

"And I can tell that really made a number on her." She finished.

Emma who was still in shock after the kiss was just standing there not able to move. The thing that scared her though was that she liked it. She liked being kissed by Regina, and that scared the crap out of her.

As Emma was getting out of her funky state Regina had moved in closer on Snow she was standing as close she could and leaned in and taunted Snow.

"So how does it feel? Your step-mother kissing your daughter?" Regina smiled.

Snow wanted to do something but she knew it would be pointless even though she was cursed once again.

Regina spun around and walked out of the sheriff station. Emma ran out after her.

"I still haven't gotten an real answer!"

Regina turned around to face Emma.

"Miss Swan you know very well that I did it to taunt your mother and it might even be me wanting to make the forest guy to get jealous."

They looked at each other.

"I can also tell that you liked it." Regina said to tease Emma.

"WHAT?! No! No I didn't"

"You just gave me even more confirmation dear."

"Damn Regina! Why?" Emma pleaded.

Regina moved in closer to Emma and leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Because I knew you would like it." That sent shivers down Emma's spine.

Regina kissed Emma once again before a cloud of purple smoke came and Regina disappeared.


	2. But talk leads to touching

**Chapter 2 is here as promised! It's over 12am so don't blame me! I'll see if I'm able to post chapter 3 today/tomorrow otherwise it will be up by Wednesday! **

**No I do not own anything but I would love to have Lana any day ;) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>As Regina got back to her mansion she looked around.<p>

"You've done well for yourself. But you got to admit that the Castle is far better." She smirked.

She walked around thinking what she should do next, and that's when she heard a knock on her door.

She opened the door and to her amusement Robin was standing outside and he did not look happy.

"Oh it's you." She said.

"Who else would it be?" Robin hissed.

"I don't know…Emma?"

"Oh that was an amazing little stunt you pulled in the station."

"Don't you think I know it." She smirked.

Robin groaned before he stepped closer to her, he leaned in and whispered.

"But it was kind of hot."

Regina who kissed Emma to make him jealous couldn't describe what she felt. Her planned failed but if Robin got turned on by her kissing Emma that wouldn't make it so bad either.

"So maybe I should do it again?" She teased.

"Oh you wouldn't dare."

"Well of course I would dear, The Queen always does her dares." Regina smirked before leaning in to kiss Robin. It got heated, and to Regina's surprise Robin pinned her up against a wall. She gasped and Robin went for her neck kissing every part of it. Regina moaned but kept steady. As Robin was about to take it to the next level Regina pulled apart.

"Nope."

Robin looked at her in shock.

"Oh dear. Do you think it would be that easy with The Evil Queen?"

"Well yes I did, I know deep inside you, the Gina I know is there and as powerful as she is she would never say no to that." Robin smiled.

Regina thought for a while. She knew that was true deep inside her the Gina he loved was there and she was urging for him to continue. She hated this, she hated going back to what she was trying to escape. She wanted to be the Gina he loved and not the one that one she was now the one that he had heard all those stories about. At this time Regina didn't know what she should do. After a long silence she finally gave in. Maybe Robin would learn something with having sex with The Evil Queen. There was only one way to find out and that was the hard way. Regina dragged Robin up the stairs and into her bedroom she pushed him down onto the bed.

"So where were we?" She asked.

"Wherever you want it to be your Majesty."

Regina smirked hearing Robin call her that. She was the Queen, maybe not something she wanted when she saw Robin the first time but she definitely loved it now, and she could tell that he enjoyed it as much as she did.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 hours later<em>**

Regina's head fell down on the bed. Robin was speechless as he tried to gain his breath again.

"Did you learn something?" Regina asked calmly, which was an surprise for her usually her Evil Queen self didn't do calm.

"Oh yes I did."

"Anything you wanna share?" Regina smiled.

"Sure. I would love to do this again."

"What do you mean?"

"I would love to have sex with The Evil Queen again." Robin said satisfied.

Regina gasped. She never thought she would hear that, ever.

"Maybe if you're bad enough you will meet her again…maybe she will taunt you in your dreams or maybe I'll tease you with her when you most want it." Regina exclaimed.

Robin liked what he heard and smiled at Regina before he rolled over and kissed her.


End file.
